1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a display panel and driving method thereof, and display device.
2. The Related Arts
In known technologies, the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) mainly comprises a scan driver, a data driver and a display panel. The scan driver transmits a scan driving voltage through scan lines to the pixel units of the display panel, and the data driver transmits a data driving voltage through data lines to the pixel units of the display panel. As such, the pixel units charge and generate electrical field under the control of the scan driver and the data driver so as to use the change of the electrical field imposed on the liquid crystal molecules to change the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules. The display panel can display images through the controlling of the deflection angle of the liquid crystal molecules.
However, in known liquid crystal display device of the current technique, because the scan driving voltage attenuates due to the impedance of the transmission path to the pixel units of the display panel, a voltage difference exists among the scan driving voltages arriving at different pixel units, which leads to the occurrence of boundary lines among each active areas of the display panel. In other words, a non-uniform luminance of the display images affects the display quality.
Thus, it is desired to have a display panel and driving method thereof, and display device that overcomes the above problems.